EL SECRETO DE KAZEMARU
by momochanx6
Summary: momo: este fic es sobre   lila: uuuuuussssssssshhhhhh nada de contar , para saber que el  secreto de kazemaru pasen a leer Y SI PUEDEN DEJEN REVIEW yo espero que si  , ok


MOMO: que no sean duros conmigo, bueno espero que este fic sea algo decente (mi hermano dice que no tengo imaginación y que no debería de justar el futbol porque dice que las mujeres solo debemos de concentrarnos en la casa) (xP no le hare caso a mi hermano)

LILA: entonces creo que ya es hora de que lean el fic, no se olviden dejar reviews, ok

**Y LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

Después del entrenamiento - me encontré con kazemaru hablando con las chicas así que fui a ver de lo que hablaban cuando me acerque escuche que aki y haruna le decían a kazemaru que debía decirle a todos la verdad mientras natsuni solo decía lo mismo con unas muecas luego les pregunte de que hablaban y kazemaru me miro de forma entre preocupada y asustada y me dijo - Endo desde cuando estas escuchando lo que estábamos charlando nosotras- yo solo le dije – "nosotras " – kazemaru se puso aun mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba – luego de unos minutos de silencio kazemaru me pidió que reuniera al equipo en la sala ya que tenia algo muy importante que decirnos a todos – yo solo seguí las indicaciones que el me dio y busque a todos y los reuni en la sala –después de un rato entro kazemaru seguido de las chicas se pusieron en frente de todos nos miraron y kazemaru comenzó a hablar :

Chicos ahí algo que creo que debi decirles desde que entre al equipo pero por temor no dije nada

Nadie sabía a que se refería kazemaru y entonces kido dijo :

Que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos kazemaru.

Kazemaru solo miro al suelo y luego haruna ella le sonrio y entonces kazemaru dijo algo cambio todo en el equipo.

Yo…no soy …. Un hombre soy u-na chica

Todos en el equipo quedaron boquiabiertos ante la noticia O.O kazemaru solo miro al suelo y luego de un rato nos volvió a mirar esperando que dijéramos o hiciéramos algo .

Entonces kido fue el primero en hablar- entonces tu kazemaru no eres un varón sino una mujer….

Así es kido - respondió kazemaru mostrando un tanto de seriedad – esto es un secreto que a parte de mi familia y un par de amigos saben así que les pido que no digan nada por favor – no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie kazemaru – dije yo por primera ves en la charla – kazemaru solo me miro me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo –muchas gracias capitán , luego de eso los demás prometieron no decir nada a nadie – la practica ya había terminado por lo cual todos se retiraban a sus casas yo hacia lo mismo hasta que en el horizonte donde vio una imagen conocida por lo que se acerco y al estar mas cerca se mas se confirmaron sus sospechas al estar a su lado te dije – kazemaru te puedo acompañar a casa?- kazemaru me miro y me volvió a dar una sonrisa pero en ese mismo momento sentí algo en el fondo de mi ser aunque no sabia que era pensé que no era nada así que le reste importancia – oye kazemaru dime por que al entrar a la escuela Raimon no dijiste que eras mujer – luego de un rato *ella* me respondió – bueno veras al ser una chica los demás chicos de mi anterior escuela no me tomaban enserio por eso cuando me mude a esta ciudad le suplique a mi padre para que dijera que era varón – al principio no me acostumbre ya que me di cuenta de que los hombres eran muy bruscos así que cada vez me hice mas fuerte para así estar al nivel de los chicos – yo escuchaba atento cada palabra que me decía kazemaru - hasta que me dijo en un tono de voz triste – lamento no haberles dicho la verdad antes – luego de eso le dije – no te preocupes kazemaru supongo que tu tuviste que hacerlo por que si no te seguirían menos preciando aunque al haberte hecho pasar por hombre hiciste que nos diéramos cuenta de que eres capas de estar al mismo o mejor nivel que muchos de los hombres kazemaru - con una sonrisa y ella me imito haciendo que me sonrojara un poco aunque la verdad no sabía el por que – luego de un rato tuvimos que separarnos por esa razón me puse un poco triste, le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas y así nos despedimos .

PoV kazemaru

Luego de despedirme de endo me puse a pensar en lo que yo crei haber visto la verdad era que yo había mejor dicho imaginado que endo se sonrojo cuando le dedique una sonrisa y como ya estaba atardeciendo así que no lo vi bien , luego de andar un par de cuadras yo llegue a mi casa , y al entrar a mi casa encontré ami hermano y a mi padre sentados en el sillón conversando aunque algo serio eso podía verlo en sus caras me dijeron que me acercara y yo obedecí a lo que pidieron , llegue al sillón que estaba al costado del que estaban mi padre y hermano , luego de un corto suspiro por parte de mi comenzamos a hablar :

_ hija hoy me llamaron de tu escuela creo que ya sabes de lo que me hablaron verdad-dijo mi padre

_ si padre supongo que te digieron que no estaba bien que tu mintieras sobre de que soy mujer verdad que te dijeron eso

_la verdad si eso le dijeron hermanita –dijo mi " querido" hermanito

_ bueno me dijeron que desde mañana comienzas tu faceta como lo que eres una chica kazemaru.

_ bien padre – dije con un poco de resignación en mi voz

_ me muero de ganas de verte con el uniforme de las chicas hermanita – dijo en tono burlón mi hermanito

_...- suspire – bueno ya me voy a mi habitación

Cuando estaba a punto de subir la escaleras tocaron el timbre así que fui a abrir la puerta y no saben cual fue mi sorpresa ya que encontré con…

TO BE CONTINUED

Momo: Ya ta que bueno ya termine este fic la primera parte perdón si en argumento de la historia o si no esta interesante perdón por no tener mucha imaginación no es bueno TTwTT.

Lila: Saben no se me ocurren con que otras parejas hacer un fic tengo mucho tiempo libre y quisiera hacer otro fic sobre otra pareja pero no se me ocurre nada si hay alguna que les guste me dicen y trataremos de hacer un fic decente lo prometemos, y si nos dan una base para el fic mejor =3. Chau

Momo : hasta el próximo fic ;D.


End file.
